


The next best thing

by seductivemessiah (emmadilla)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Prisoner of War, Rape, Sex, Sex Slave, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/seductivemessiah
Summary: When Grima loses out on getting Eowyn, Saruman gets him the next best thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my stories from adultfanfiction that I've rewritten a little bit and edited before posting here. Again, don't go report happy, this is my work, I'm just reposting it.

Grima silently and quickly walked down the halls of Isengard, his dark robe billowing behind him, the only other source of sound in the passage save for the tap of his boots on the stone floor. His fists clenched in aggravation; fleeing Edoras had only forfeited his chance to get Eowyn, and he was not happy about that.

 

Saruman had sensed his displeasure and either as a token of good will or just to get his mind off it, he had the Uruk-Hai capture a Rohan woman. Though Grima knew that she could not be as beautiful as Eowyn, he retained some hope that the Uruks had captured a fair rose. The Uruks, of course, probably wouldn’t be looking to that as they captured her. After all, they were created to be war machines, not matchmakers, but he hoped for his own sake that Saruman had at least given them instructions to not just pick any woman.

 

Well, he would find out in a few minutes.

 

As he reached the prison level and descended into the dark area, the Orcs parted for him, letting him by without question. Some of them scurried out of the way like rats, not wishing to get between Wormtongue and his destination. A few of them hid the items that they had torn from the captured woman, a dress and a robe. They were simple, but far finer than anything the Orcs had, and they bargained with each other over who would keep their ill-gotten gains.

 

Nyssa, meanwhile, sat in the corner of a small cell, knees up to her chest and arms clutching her legs for warmth. She had been abducted, stripped naked, shackled, and thrown in there without so much of an indication of why she was there or indeed how long she would be there.

 

They had descended quickly upon her village. She had still been in her family's hut when she’d heard shouting outside. When she had looked out the door, she’d seen the monstrous creatures killing and burning as they advanced. Suddenly, one of them saw her in the doorway, paused for a moment, and then let out a cry that frightened her before he charged at her. She had backed up and fallen over a chair and was so frightened, and when he came in, she simply laid on the floor, looking up at him, frozen in horror. He gave a cry one more time before he snatched her up off the floor, swung her over his shoulder, and ran away from the village.

 

He had taken her there, although she knew not where there was; only that it was a tall, dark tower, and it was far from home.

 

Suddenly, she heard the hinges in the door creak, and her head snapped around to see a strange-looking man standing in the doorway. His skin was so ghastly pale, she wondered if he was sick. His black hair looked slightly greasy, and the black furs he wore seemed richer than what he looked like he could afford.

 

She blushed for the fact that she was naked, and tugged her knees even closer, fidgeting uncomfortably under his gaze.

 

Grima was pleasantly surprised to see a fair one sitting in the cell. Her naked form was smudged with dirt and slightly bruised from her capture, but was otherwise beautiful. Her hair was a little redder and straighter than Eowyn’s, though the length was about the same. Ice-blue eyes now looked at the floor, undoubtedly ashamed at being striped naked, save for chains. He simply stared at her for a few moments before he dared speak.

 

“What is your name, Little One?”

 

“Nyssa,” she replied, quietly.

 

Nyssa. _Beautiful name,_ he thought. He approached her slowly, drinking in her appearance. It was then that his heart believed she may just be more fair than shield-maiden he had previously been promised. He reached out to touch her shoulder, and she flinched at the contact and shied away, which served to inflame his lust. All of a sudden, he didn’t just want her. He _needed_ her.

 

He then realized how awkward she must feel, a man simply staring at her, considering her naked state. He removed his cloak and draped it over her. “Come, Nyssa,” he implored. “I will see about getting you a bath.”

 

She was a little wary, but followed him implicitly still as he guided her further up into the tower, near to his own quarters. He barked orders at a waiting Orc to prepare some water, and he quickly scurried away.

 

Grima then turned to his new guest and smiled. “The courtesy of this tower has somewhat diminished as of late, and I apologize. A lady such as yourself should not have been put into chains.” He moved to remove her shackles, and requested of her, “Please, do not run. I cannot guarantee the guards would not put an arrow in your skull, and I would not want to see harm come to you.”

 

She nodded in understanding, still a bit frightened as he unlocked the manacles and then, bowing before he left, shut the door behind him, giving the girl a bit of privacy. Much as Grima wanted to watch her, he knew it would make her wary and distrustful of him, and he couldn’t have that. Not yet, anyway.

 

When the Orc was returning with the water, he stopped him for a moment, and instructed him on what to do with her once she was finished, emphasizing the fact that she was not to be harmed. He nodded his acknowledgement, and then delivered the warm water to the room.

 

Grima then turned heel and ascended Isengard. He had thanks to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

After judging sufficient time for the girl to be finished, Grima made his way back to his room, where she should be waiting for him.

 

When he entered the room, he saw that the Orc had followed his instructions precisely. Nyssa was still naked, but only her wrists were shackled, and the chains were attached to the headboard. The girl lay there on her back, her arms over her head, and her mouth gagged. Her eyes were wide with trepidation, and Grima slowly made his way towards her, taking in her creamy body laying there, begging him to take it.

 

Nyssa had been surprised when, after the hospitality, she was chained up to a bed and gagged. She had struggled with the chains for a while, but gave up. The iron in the headboard was as strong as the chains, and there was no way that she would be able to break it.

 

She’d heard the door open, and almost didn’t even want to look, for fear of who would be there, but when she did turn, she saw him again.

 

She didn’t like the way he was looking at her. She felt vulnerable and dirty under his gaze, and she pulled her knees up to cover herself as much as possible.

 

He then spoke. “My name is Grima, and I would like to welcome you to Isengard. I hope you will enjoy your stay here, Lady, for I know that I will.” With that, he gently ran his hand down her arm and over her right breast and stomach. She closed her eyes, turned her head, and whimpered, scared at what he would do next. “Do not be frightened, Little One,” he implored. “I will not hurt you.” His hands kept roaming her body, feeling her curves, and Nyssa desperately wanted to cry for the humiliation. His lips pressed a searing kiss to her forehead as she heard cloth drop to the floor, and then felt him climb into bed on top of her.

 

She wiggled as much as she could, trying to not let him touch her as much as possible, but it was a futile struggle, as he did what he pleased with her, his fingers stroking her breasts, and then her hips and thighs as his lips pressed kisses to her neck. His hands then roamed in between her legs, and then, suddenly, he stopped.

 

Her skin was so silken smooth, Grima could have spent the night simply caressing her. She did not seem to be very responsive in any way but negative to it, but he’d pressed on. In time, she would like it.

 

He stopped, however, when during a gentle perusal of her jewel, he felt a very slight barrier. He paused for a moment, then felt further, and then he was sure of it.

 

The girl was a virgin.

 

This was his lucky day.

 

Nyssa was near tears as he stroked and petted her, but when he stopped for a moment, it gave her cause for concern. What was he doing?

 

He then leaned over and whispered in her ear. “I did not realize you were a virgin, Little One. I promise you that I will make this extra special.”

 

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest at that. _No!_ her mind screamed. She had wanted to wait, save herself for my husband. Her dream, her ideal circumstance would be to give herself up on her wedding night, let her husband be the first and only man to touch her. This Grima was taking this precious thing away from her, and she cried out behind her gag, not that he paid any attention to it.

 

She let the tears flow freely, then. If not for the gag around her mouth, she would have tried to beg and reason with him, but all she could do was weep.

 

His tongue traced a trail down her neck, but it did not feel pleasurable, only wet, almost slimy. He paused as he suckled on a breast, his hand playing with its twin. His tongue then went lower, down her stomach and over her navel until he reached her strawberry blonde curls. She tried to not let him part her legs, but he was too strong for her, and soon his tongue was grossly roaming all over her most intimate areas. She felt repulsed by this, wanting it to stop. She tried to struggle with him as much as she could, but he held her down firmly. She tugged at her chains, the scraping of iron against iron deafening in the otherwise silent room. She could tell that he was trying to give her pleasure, but her mind was still in shock and unresponsive, and the only thing she could do was cry.

 

After what seemed like forever, he ceased his ministrations and slowly made his way back up her body with his tongue. He paused as he licked my ear, and then he whispered, “I know you’ll probably still feel pain, Little One, as this will be your first time. I promise I will be as gentle as possible.”

 

A fresh round of tears spilled over her cheeks as she felt his hard member press against her before he slowly entered her.

 

Had it not been for the gag, she would have screamed in pain. She could still feel his breath on her ear as he continued to murmur what he thought was comforting words, but she could only weep as a feeling of nausea swept over her. It felt like his member was tearing her apart, and she started to struggle again, when he whispered, “Shh, Little One, the more you move the more it will hurt.”

 

As demented as it seemed, it was still logical, and so she lay as still as possible, praying that it would be over soon. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw, determined to not think about her body being violated and to think instead of better things. Her home, her family, her friends, her horse … images flitted through her mind and distracted her from the pain.

 

If Nyssa was in hell, Grima was in heaven. He groaned as he entered her, feeling her walls resist before he pushed past them. Gods, she was tight! He thought he might explode before he was truly finished, and he had to concentrate to keep his control in check.

 

From his perspective, she definitely did not seem to be enjoying herself as much as he was, and so he softly whispered comforting words in her ear. She almost panicked on him, struggling as he was inside of her, and he almost panicked himself. He knew she was probably in pain, but struggling on her end would only make it more painful, and he certainly didn’t want her to be in more pain than necessary.

 

“Shh, Little One, the more you move the more it will hurt.”

 

At that, she seemed to resign herself to her fate. She laid very still and simply let Grima do whatever he pleased. He smiled as he began to thrust more and more out of her tight entrance, a light sheen of sweat encasing his body with the effort. It was an ecstasy that he wished to live forever in, bathing in the moonlight of her body as he held her close, his hands roaming up and down her body.

 

He felt it. It was getting closer. The end was near, like the sun before dawn, it was getting closer and closer and closer. His thrusts became faster and more insistent the closer he got, and soon he buried himself as deeply as he could inside of her and grunted as he released.

 

Nyssa grunted as he finished. Finally, thank the Gods, it was over. She could feel his sweaty body pressing against hers, and she was repulsed, hoping that if she did throw up, it would be only after he removed the gag.

 

After a few moments he laid down beside her and wrapped her body in his arms, kissing her neck as he did. “Oh, Little One,” he murmured as he kissed her forehead again.

 

She burst into tears, despair sweeping over her. She knew that as long as this man lived, she would belong to him, and he would do to her whatever he wished. There was no escape, no end in sight. It was just Grima and his room in the dark tower. That would be her life. And, she suspected, eventually it would be her death. Her eyelids fluttered as she gave up the effort of staying conscious and let herself fall into the dark void. There was the only place that Grima couldn’t touch her, and she would take refuge in it as long as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally posted this, I was thinking of expanding this into a longer story, but obviously as time has gone on, that has not panned out as of yet. There always exists the possibility that I could come back to this and write even more, but right now this will simply stand as is, as a completed work.


End file.
